the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
LeMonde Airlines
LeMonde Airlines is a German-based airline founded by EuroMalik (known in real life as Daniel Einfeldt), opened in May 2014, and this airline currently has over 21K members, it's the second largest ROBLOXian based airline, and is growing at a considerable rate. In 2020 they changed to a new motto to 'Connecting The World-LeMonde'. About the Airline LeMonde is a German airline with a somehow French name, meaning literally 'the world'. They are well-known for their quality flights and customer service. History The big airline was founded in early 2014 by AviaDan (Now called EuroMalik) '''and '''SaltyTech. In that moment, it wasn't really big, as of October 24, 1999, the airline had 0 'members. On October 26, 2014, the airline had 346 members, and 251 of them were Passengers. ''Airline group description from October 26, 2014 ✈️Flying to the future. Willkommen bei LeMonde Airlines! For people who are hosting Flights: Just one Flight per time! Join our group and get a job and discover the Airport. Rules: 1. Dont teleport people unless told 2.Give other people space 3.Dont abuse admin or you will lose admin. 4.Work as a team 5.Dont ask for a promotion 6.Use grammar. 7.Help guests! 5 months later, as of March 7, 2015, the airline had 843 members, and for a coincidence, there, '''747 were the total amount of Economy passengers. A significantly fast growth made them reach 1000 members in March 10, 2015. As of that date, the fleet was made by 4 Boeing models, 5 Airbus, an Embraer, a Sukhoi, a Bombardier, and a BAE. The airports in use were Jena, Brest, Hamburg, Santa Barbara, and New York-JFK. 4 months later, as of July 2, 2015, the airline got 800 new members, with a total amount of: 1858 '''members. Finishing July, in July 30, the airline had a total amount of '''2440 '''members. 2 days later, the amount decreased to '''2425 '''members. The decrease of members wasn't a problem, because for September 16, 2015 (1 month later), LeMonde almost duplicated their total members amount in July, getting a total of 4472 members. And finally (for finishing 2015), as of November 27, 2015 (2 months, 11 days later), LeMonde got 3100 new members, having a total of 7500 members. For starting 2016, as of February 28, 2016 (3 months later), LeMonde reached 10K members, with a total of 10.008. For that date, they had 9552 Economy Class passengers! Going out of the stats, LeMonde had a big update from '''June 2017 to July 2017, in that time period, they ceased operations with no flights and no training, but came back at final July with a lot of news: ▪ Updated aircraft interiors ▪ Updated the outdated looks from the aircrafts (example: replaced the old logo with the new one) ▪ Updated airport interiors and lounges ▪ Updated staff vehicles looks ▪ Updated classes tickets and t-shirts As of October 16, 2017, '''they've got '''15,307 '''members! They reached the 14K members some months ago, and reached 15K between August and September! On January 14, 2018, Munich Airport opened its doors to the public. Later in Febuary, Amrum Airport opened its doors. It will soon have a destination of Alexandria. In May, the A340 had two engines removed to make it the A330. In June, the airline went on another development break, this time making progress on Paris and training staff. July was a sad time for the airline. Some well-known staff like Horiph and suauea left. AviaDan announced that he was retiring from the airline in January, which caused some rumours about a new CEO to take his place. However, later in a document he announced that there would be no new CEO, and the airline would shut down with his retirement. This caused many passengers to give up on the airline and leave. However sometime in August, he announced that he would not retire, and the airline would still continue to operate. However some people still think it will shut down, but in reality is will not. Later, new Economy and Premium Economy seats were installed in all planes except the old A320 and the Boeing 757. Later in July, LeMonde Airlines went fully filtering enabled. This sadly broke the Pretzel and Ice Cream shops and the planes. However, the first planes to be made filtering enabled were the Boeing 787, Boeing 737, Airbus A220 and Airbus A380. In September, the CRJ-700 took its first flight, and Paris was opened. It was also the month where the old A320 was made FE-Compatible, as well as the Boeing 757. October was the month where the A330 re-entered service, and the airline surpassed '''18K members. November became the start of a big period for LeMonde. The airline went under a long development break. During this break, aircraft were remade, along with seating, airports, meals and more. In January, Jena Airport reopened, after being closed for a year. The reopening also brought a new PE/BC lounge, the removal of Gate 1C (with jetway) with new gates with jetways to the right of the ground-level Gate 1, and a general refurbishment. Only the A320 was in operation, as all the others were being rebuilt. Later in March, a poll was put in the announcements of the Discord server. The poll was about closing airports, and there were two choices. Either keep Munich or Keep Berlin. Over 400 people voted to keep Berlin, however only slightly over 100 voted to keep Munich. The results of the poll forced Munich to close. It's destination, Los Angeles, will move to Paris. On May 5th , nearly five years after the airline opened, the Boeing 787 took it's first flight with people. As of January 2020, LeMonde has surpassed 26K members. Recently, the airline has had trouble with the sheer amount of players attempting to join flights, so a new idea has been proposed - 100-player flights. This idea has only been tested once as of August 2019. Images from the test flight can be seen to the right. Due to the amount of players, 2 Airbus A320s were used. The flight number was LMD-589. Their website was also given a redesign. On August 27th, the Boeing 737 returned to the fleet, along with Amrum and its new destination, Alexandria. Alexandria is based off the location in The Walking Dead. LeMonde Airlines has Twitter and Youtube accounts, plus a website. TWITTER: '''@lmdair '''YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC86e2wmLtfAewcnPsLZ-GlQ?app=desktop 'WEBSITE: www.lmdair.com ' Trivia * LeMonde Airlines has been chosen for the airline of the year on a video posted on YouTube by Toby Farrant. *Although some of the users think Lemonde Airlines uses free models, it has been revealed that all of their airports were built by hand. *The airline has been highly acclaimed by passengers for its design and service. Criticism Some people also hate the airline for not being mobile-friendly, since from August of 2017, Berlin was made computer-only, and from January of 2018, all airports were made computer-only. However, since April 2019, all airports are available on computers and tablets. Until the airline was made FE-Compatible in July of 2018, people complained about the exploits that happened, and criticized the staff about them not being able to track down the exploiter. It also caused some people to be banned from the server, or even be ranked down to the "Waiting for Approval" rank in the group. How to Join #Click the "Join Group" button on the group page #Simply wait, and a High Rank will accept you. Don't do anything that causes your join request to be cancelled. #You may also join the Discord and ask a member of the acceptance team to let you join! Update: Currently you can only join if you have purchased a ticket. The acceptance system is expected to return to normal by September. Fleet Airbus: A320 (Amrum) A320 (Tenerife) A321 Boeing: 737-8 (Kiel) 747-8i (Hamburg) 787-8 (London) Airports Please don't put in closed, unconfirmed or fake airports in this section. *Jena International Airport (Jena - Tenerife) OPEN *Berlin International Airport (Berlin - London) OPEN *Amrum Regional Airport (Amrum - Alexandria) OPEN *Zürich Regional Airport (Zürich - Zürich) OPEN *Paris International Airport (Paris - Los Angeles) OPEN External Links Official Website: (was www.lmdair.com but the site got taken down for unknown reasons) Twitter Account: @lmdair Group: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=1156950 Category:Airline